


Wherein Winona Kirk Is Surprised

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Pirk, female kirk - Freeform, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jemma Kirk finally has a serious boyfriend and brings him to meet her mom. Winona is completely stunned when it turns out to be one Chris Pike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an old kink meme prompt. This is set in a world where Into Darkness happened, but Pike didn't die.

Winona Kirk had been quite surprised for several reasons when her daughter sent her a message asking her to meet her for lunch to introduce a special someone. 

Number one, Jemma didn't do relationships. She'd been too focused on her career as a starship captain to really try to start something. 

Number two, Jemma hadn't actually introduced her to anybody else when she had dated, which was a sign this was serious. 

Winona pondered over who it might be as she waited for Jemma, having arrived at the restaurant rather early. She hadn't been able to pry any clues from her daughter over the phone, Jemma only saying that it was not against any Starfleet regulations and the man was very trustworthy. Well, that only clarified gender and narrowed the rank down to at least Lieutenant Commander. Could it be Doctor McCoy? He was very close to Jemma, she knew that. They'd been inseparable at the Academy  
and the good doctor was always hanging around, mildly griping about Jemma giving him grey hairs. 

Not a bad pair, she thought, but Leonard didn't seem ready for any type of commitment yet and that was concerning. Commander Spock would be an ideal son-in-law, but he was already taken. She hoped Uhura's parents appreciated him. Vulcan stoicism aside, he'd never stray and was unfailingly honest. The only other possibility in Jenna's immediate circle was Scotty and that was completely laughable. He was 13 years older than her and acted more like the eccentric uncle than anything else. But he was a good man also and the best engineer in the Fleet. 

That meant that whoever the guy was, he wasn't part of Jemma's crew and possibly was a superior officer. Who could it be?

Finally, she saw Jemma walk into the restaurant followed by a tall figure that she sort of vaguely recognized, but not until they were standing in front of the booth she was sitting in that it registered that Jemma was _holding the hand of Admiral Christopher Pike!_

The man was actually out of uniform for once and looking quite suave, if a bit nervous. 

She felt faint. 

"Hi, Mom!!" Jemma chirped happily, oblivious to the awkwardness that filled the room. 

Winona was dumbstruck for a minute, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be taken badly. 

"Um, this is a surprise, Admiral," she said at last, smiling weakly. 

"She didn't warn you?" He said uneasily, giving Jemma a look.

"Not at all. Just that she found a nice man," Winona replied. "You're sure this isn't some kind of joke?" She asked, looking hard at Jemma. 

"No, Mom, I swear. I wouldn't do that to you," Jemma said earnestly. "And Chris wouldn't go along with it if it was. We spent a long time avoiding our feelings until he felt like the time was right to say something." 

"And how long have you had those feelings, Chris?" She inquired. Oh, yeah, she was going to make an Admiral squirm and she relished it.

"It's hard to pinpoint exactly, but I realized the full extent of them after the incident with Khan." 

Winona winced. They'd lost Jemma temporarily when she'd entered the Warp core to save her ship from plunging to destruction after Admiral Marcus turned on them. It had been one of the darkest days of her life. Chris had been recovering from a significant injury from Khan's attack, but had been more worried about Jemma than himself, with good reason. 

"Ah," she nodded in understanding, motioning the two of them to sit. 

"So the twenty year gap doesn't bother you?" She asked bluntly. "You're going to get plenty of scrutiny and cradle robbing jokes, you know." 

"I'm aware," he said smiling ruefully. "I told Jemma there were plenty of nice young prospects out there, but she said she wasn't interested."

"And I'm not," Jemma said determinedly. "I don't care what they say. I'm not in love with  
those other guys, I'm in love with Chris." Out came the stubborn look that was a mirror of her own. Winona couldn't help but smile.

"Well, honey, I won't try to dissuade you if you're happy, but it's going to be challenging when you're out in the black and apart for long stretches of time," she warned. 

"I know, but it's nice to have someone to come back to," Jemma said, looking meaningfully at the Admiral. "With the five year mission scuttled for now, we won't be apart for a horribly long time anyway." 

"For now," Winona reminded her.

Then she let out a hysterical chuckle. 

"I can't believe this. George is laughing his tail off in the great Beyond. If he were here, you'd be getting the shovel talk of the century," she said to a sheepish looking Chris. "But since he isn't, I'll do the honors." 

She leaned forward and looked the Admiral straight in the eye.

"You hurt my baby, you answer to me, Admiral or not. I can make a mother bear look tame. Understand?" 

"Quite clearly," he nodded solemnly. "If I do, I'll deserve the dire consequences."

Jemma was a bit red during this exchange, wishing her mother didn't feel the need to get all menacing. 

"I don't think that'll ever happen, Mom," she was quick to assure. "If anything, I'll be the one giving him grey hairs." 

"You told me you love grey hair," Chris teased her, eyes affectionate. 

"I do, especially on you," Jemma replied coquettishly. 

"Who knew she liked them mature?" Winona teased, eyes widening watching them flirt. 

"He's like a fine wine, Mom: only gets better with time," Jemma said, leaning over to give her special someone--the term boyfriend really didn't fit here--a peck on the cheek. 

"Well, if you can deal with him in his stubborn hardass moods, more power to you, Jemma." Winona concluded. "Don't glare at me, Christopher, you know you have your moments. Now, shall we order?"


End file.
